


made for us

by jessisscarred420



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessisscarred420/pseuds/jessisscarred420
Summary: - no tags, for no spoilers ;) -love, devastation and angst. the perfect foundation for teenage love.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	made for us

Chastity lifted a glass goblet to her soft lips, grimacing at the taste of the pale blue potion.   
"Uck! Isn't there a way to make this sweeter?" She asked, a sour look on her face.

Severus Snape stood barely five feet away, bottling the same potion that Chastity was drinking, and shook his head. "I have told you this, Miss Black. Sugar will render the potion ineffective. Unless you wish to sacrifice your comfort, that'll have to do."

"Fine, fine, Severus." Chasity said with a glare, placing down her empty glass. "I was just saying."

Severus frowned. "Well, don't say. Anyhow," He tapped his pocket watch. "It is almost moonrise. Off you go."

Chastity sighed and stood from her chair, stretching her arms. "I suppose I'll see you later, Severus."

"Goodbye, Miss Black," Severus said, waving her out.

Chastity left the Potion Masters' office and walked slowly down the hall. She saw the flickering lanterns on the wall reflect a shadow of an animal. She sighed.

She didn't mind being a werewolf. It was a bit freeing to run about. But transformations were stressful. She had aching bones and purple bruises from the pressure. 

She knew that most werewolves aged prematurely, walking around with grey hair and forehead wrinkles. Chastity knew that they fought against it. They didn't want to be werewolves. They struggled and battled to stay human every full moon, but to no avail. 

Chastity didn't fight against it. What was the point in trying?

She let it happen. She sat down and let herself transform. Sometimes she cried. Sometimes she lost sleep thinking about it. There's no point in pretending that she's perfect. It just was easier to let it happen.

All of a sudden, she heard gentle footsteps coming from around the corner, and stopped walking.

Oh, God. What if it was a prefect? The Gryffindor prefects would certainly land her in detention or lose her house points. So would the Ravenclaw prefects. And the Hufflepuff ones. 

She shook her head and continued walking, but subconsciously fiddling with her hair.

She had reached the corner the same time as the other person, and they bumped into each other.  
"Merlin! Sorry, I should've been looking where I was going..." They trailed off, allowing Chastity to take a look at their face. 

"Black!" The person exclaimed, voice suddenly harsh.

"Potter?"  
Why was Harry Potter in the dungeons at quarter past six at night?

"What are you doing here?" He asked, scowling.

"I could ask the same. This is the dungeons. Last I knew, the Gryffindors were upstairs." Chastity stated, obvious distaste in her voice.

"Bloody hell, who are you? The Wizard police?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

"I won't ask any more questions if you don't." Chastity said, noticing that the moon would rise soon.

"Fine."

They both hurried in opposite directions, sighing.

Chastity broke out in a run when she had left the castle. She ran across the grounds, past Hagrid's hut and the strawberry plants, praying that no Ravenclaws happened to be peeking out of their common room window.

She arrived at the whomping willow, but it already seemed to be frozen. Chastity raised her eyebrows, but she supposed that an acorn had fallen, or a rock had been kicked.

She discarded her woolly pink cardigan at the entrance of the tunnel, before slipping through.

There seemed to be footprints in the dust. She assumed that the wind hadn't blown through and unsettled the dirt, and the footprints were hers from last year.

As she emerged into the shack, she heard tapping upstairs. It was probably just the wind.

But as she walked up the staircase to her usual room, she saw something terrifying through the door crack. A furry arm was curled stiffly, fingers like clawed paws. She slapped her hand over her mouth, not feeling the soft fur sprouting from her own arms, her own nails lengthening and sharpening.

She could only focus on one thing.

There was another Werewolf at Hogwarts.

12/11/20

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
